Basilisk
by BrittanaIsEndgaamee
Summary: Santana finds herself falling into a new world, filled with creatures she grew up with on T.V. In this new world, Santana tries to figure out how she got here, how to get home, and what happened to her childhood hero- along with the help of a blonde Dragon Trainer. (WARNING: death.)


**So, this is a Pokemon/Glee crossover, but before you close this and stuff, please, give it a chance?! It's not as stupid as it sounds. Or at least, I don't think it is... :/ anyways, if you give this story a chance, give it a review? **

* * *

The world around me was spinning. Or, maybe I was spinning. I wasn't sure. What I was sure of, though, was that I was falling, fast and hard. I watched as the ground got closer and closer, panic coursing through my veins alongside adrenaline. This had to be a dream, nothing felt real. How I managed to end up falling from the sky was a mystery to me, but it was the least of my concerns in that moment. I was more focused on the hard ground creeping up on me, and how bad it would hurt when I reached the bottom.

I felt like Alice. My falling never seemed to stop. I could see the ground; it was coming quickly, yet slowly all at once. I was confused. It was then when I realized that I had stopped falling. I was floating in midair.

"What the…" I looked around at my surroundings. I was floating above a bare field, stretching as far as the eye could see. I was completely lost.

"Let her down slowly." A voice from behind me commanded. I stretched my neck to see who the voice was coming from. A tall blonde stood beside a large pink looking creature. The blinding sun beating down into my eyes stopped me from getting a good look at the couple.

"Bro…" a deep, lazy voice answered her, and I began to gently float to the ground, landing on my ass. I rubbed the back of my neck as the two walked closer to me.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, and as she got closer, I could make her out better. She was a lot taller than I had originally thought; her blonde hair cascaded down around her shoulders in gentle waves. Her facial features were soft and kind. It kind of irked me. I didn't really deal well with kind people.

"I could ask you the same thing," I grumbled, standing up and brushing the dust from my pants. I peeked over her shoulder to look at the creature behind her.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh, him?" she asked, stepping aside to allow the creature to step forward. It had a rather dumbfounded look on its face.

"Of course it is, silly. Have you never seen one of these before?" "Uh, no… because they aren't real. Is it like a robot or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The creature let out a heavy sigh, and gazed off into the distance. The look in its eyes was vacant. I poked at the creatures pink stomach. It was soft and squishy, not at all robotic-like like I'd expected. _It must be a very good remake_, I thought.

"What do you mean, they aren't real? Of course they are. I mean, it took a while to get him where he is, but he's definitely not the only in existence." the girl frowned, looking at her pink partner. His ears twitched, and his blank expression suddenly snapped into a smile as he looked up at the girl.

"Bro!" his voice was still deep and lazy, but you could hear the happiness that lay within. The girl grinned down at the creature and patted his head. The whole exchange confused me. How could she be so attached to a robot? And how were robots suddenly so advanced? And where the hell was I?

"Er, okay… So uh, where the hell am I?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. The girl looked up at me, and frowned, probably at my choice of words. She looked around, scanning the area.

"Well, right now, we are in the Berrystone Plains. Just outside Berrystone forest, right before Berrystone City." She grinned. I narrowed my eyes at her. Never in my life had I ever heard of any of these places.

"How the hell did I get here?" I muttered to myself, kicking the dust beneath my combat boots. I looked around the area. I had a bag with me, that much I knew.

"I don't know…" the girl mumbled.

"What are you looking for?" she rocked back and forth on her heels. I glanced up at her, and the stupid smug look on her face was beginning to bother me.

"My bag." I said, looking around. It was nowhere in sight. I sighed.

"Bro!" a deep voice bellowed in glee. We both turned around to see the pink creature with chocolate all over his face, and my black bang in hand. I glared at him.

"Slowbro, it's not nice to steal!" the girl scolded him.

"Bro…" he frowned, setting my bag down, and offered me my chocolate back.

"Er, no thanks. You can keep it." I said slowly, picking my bag up. I slung it over my shoulder, and began walking away from the two.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"To the city. I figure if this is a dream, I could at least hit the slots and hopefully find my way away from you." I shrugged, heading in the direction of the forest in the distance.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that… and you can't! There are wild Pokemon in the grass, and as far as I know, you don't have any Pokemon yourself." The girl caught up to me.

"How do you know I don't have any?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I didn't see any balls in your bag."

"Wanky."

"Um. Come with me. I know where you can get a Pokemon of your own!" she bounced on her feet, grinning widely. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, this is the part in the game where we do the whole Professor Oak bit, right?" I muttered sarcastically. The girl looked shocked.

"Well, no. We wouldn't be going to Professor Oak, we'd be going to Professor Ketchum. You know Professor Oak?" she exclaimed. I frowned.

"Yeah, he's the Professor of the Kanto region… Although I haven't played these games in a while…" I trailed off, speaking quietly to myself. The girl just looked confused now.

"Oak hasn't been a Professor in years though. No one knows where he went after the death of his prized student, Ash."

"Wait, Ash? As in, Ash Ketchum?" Now I was confused and shocked. What was she talking about? Ash really died? _This dream is weird._

"Yeah, Ash Ketchum, world champion. He disappeared in the mountains years ago hunting for the legendary Giratina. Some say he may have been taken into the Distortion World, others say he died. The mountain he went to is the coldest and tallest in all of the land, so death wouldn't be unlikely… But yes, Oak is no longer a professor. Ash's mom took over Oak's job. That's who we'll be seeing." The girl's face was a mixture of sadness, and excitement. I sat down on the spot, trying to process everything the girl had just told me. Ash Ketchum, my childhood hero, dead? I refused to believe it. Ash was supposed to stay 10 forever, and cheat death many times like he did in almost every single movie he was in. I'd rather believe that he was taken into the Distortion World than dead. I sighed deeply.

"Well," I bit my lip. Following this girl couldn't really hurt anyone, since I was obviously dreaming. Sure, she was annoying, but if I just follow her and get the damn Pokemon, maybe I'd finally be able to get rid of her and wake up.

"Fine. I'll come with you. Don't expect me to be your friend, though." I grumbled, standing up. The girl squealed excitedly.

"Yay! By the way, my name is Brittany." She offered her hand to shake. I just stared at it, and eventually she dropped it awkwardly.

"Well okay, I don't really care. Let's just go already." I headed off in some direction.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way!" Brittany pointed out. I stopped, slightly embarrassed, and turned around, walking in the opposite direction than before. "And don't I get to know your name?" she frowned.

"Maybe." I shrugged as she caught up to me. She frowned, and started rummaging through her bag.

"Well, okay then," she mumbled, and then pulled out a Pokeball. She handed it over to me. "Here's in case we run into any wild Pokemon on our way to the city." She placed the ball in my hand, and I felt a little electric jolt. I assumed it was from the ball. I examined the ball in my hand, tracing over the lines of the opening. It was then that I noticed a figure carved into the ball. It was a picture of a Glaceon. A grin spread across my face. That must be how they were always able to grab the proper ball they wanted in the anime.

"A Glaceon." I stated, more than asked. Brittany nodded, smiling. She seemed amused at my excitement. The grin on my face disappeared as soon as it appeared. I shoved the ball into my bag and began in the direction again. Brittany skipped up to follow after me. We entered the Berrystone forest, which was very dimly lit by the sun overhead. The forest was kinda creeping me out, I never liked the dark, and especially dark forests. Too many horror movies have made me paranoid about all the possibilities of being in a dim forest. Brittany seemed perfectly fine, though.

"I love being in this forest. So many berries for my dragons. They love berries." Brittany spoke up. Although I acted like I didn't care, I was slightly curious. She was a dragon type trainer?

"You train dragon types?" I asked, glancing over at her. She nodded proudly.

"Yup! I'm a dragon type gym leader, strongest in the region." She smiled sheepishly. I pretended not to be impressed, but I was.

"Strongest gym leader? So a battle with you would be a promise if I were to take up the gym challenge?" I smirked. She nodded excitedly.

"Yes! So you're thinking about taking up the gym challenge?" she grinned. I shrugged. Since it was all a dream, it wouldn't help to play along.

"Yeah, I've thought about it. I mean, I have no doubt that I could become strong enough for that. I mean, I'm pretty awesome, and Auntie Tana doesn't back down from a challenge." I glanced around the forest. I could hear creatures calling in the distance. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Well, I'm definitely looking forward to a battle with you. But I'm warning you, I am the strongest in the region. I won't go down without a fight." Brittany said with a bite in her voice that I had never heard of in the few minutes I've known her. It made me smile slightly. Wordlessly, we continued down the path. Along the way, we stumbled upon a lake that ruffled slightly as the wind ran through it.

"Is this water drinkable? I'm feeling a bit thirsty." I asked Brittany. She glanced down at the water in thought. I began to grow impatient.

"I think it is, although I wouldn't test it. Look, we're almost in Berrystone City. When we get there, we can stop at a café, and then go to the Professor's house. If you're getting tired, I can get you a ride." She offered, sliding her backpack off her shoulders. She zipped it open, pulled out a Pokeball, and tossed it into the air. A blinding flash erupted from a ball, and a large, green creature with flower petals around its neck stomped the ground. It shook its whole body slightly, and gave out a huge yawn. "Now, Meganium isn't the biggest Pokemon, but it is definitely strong and it can carry you the rest of the way." Brittany smiled, as did the Meganium. I glanced at the creature, touching it's skin lightly. It was surprisingly soft. "Well, hop on." Brittany motioned me to get on. "We haven't got all day. The sun is bound to set soon, and the forest at night is not somewhere we wanna be."

"Er, okay… think you could help me up a little?" I asked, chewing my lip. I felt silly for asking for help, but this creature was a lot bigger than I was. Brittany nodded, and cupped her two hands down by my feet. I stepped onto her hands, and she pulled me up. As I swung my leg over the Meganium's body, I clung to its neck for dear life because I was so afraid of falling. I slowly opened my eyes, which I noticed were clutched tightly shut, and glanced down at Brittany. She had a proud smile on her face, but said nothing. We continued on, only the stomps of the creature echoing throughout the forest.

* * *

"Hey," I felt a soft hand shake my side. "Hey, wake up. We're out of the forest." I groaned, and rolled onto my side, and right off the Meganium. I hit the ground with a hard thud, and my head and arm began to throb.

"Jesus Christ, that fucking hurt." I cursed, rubbing my head. It pounded. Brittany frowned, then stood up on her tip-toes and whispered something to the Meganium. The Meganium nodded, and suddenly my head stopped pounding and my arm stopped aching.

"Meganium has this certain… power, I suppose, that can help soothe and heal people. Come on, though, I'll bring you to the best café you've ever been to!" Brittany grinned excitedly, stars in her eyes, and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the city. Again, I felt the electric shock that I felt when she handed me that Pokeball, but I no longer had the Pokeball to blame for the shock. I didn't dwell on it for too long. Brittany brought me to this small café called Berrystone Café. _Original_. It seemed to be owned by this hobbit sized, loud-mouthed dwarf named Rachel.

"Ahh, Brittany! Long-time no see!" the loud-mouthed brunette grinned. The café was slightly crowded, the soft hum of quiet conversation flowed throughout the room. The café was warm, it felt almost homey. I noticed a sign that said "No Pokemon Allowed".

"Rachel." Brittany grinned her hello. I stood behind her awkwardly. I noticed that, despite the "No Pokemon Allowed" sign, a Wigglytuff stood behind the counter. Its wide eyes seemed full of joy, like it genuinely enjoyed serving drinks alongside its trainer. It made me feel happy.

"Taking a break from training all those dragons?" the brunette smiled, wiping down the counter. Brittany just shrugged, sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter. She pulled one up beside her and patted it. I sat beside her.

"Yeah, I was out in the forest picking berries for my dragons. It was then when I came across this girl." Brittany smiled, looking at me. The brunette looked at me, her eyes not as friendly. I started to feel nervous.

"Hm…" she studied me, a smile finally breaking across her face. She held her hand out to me.

"Hello! My name is Rachel." I glanced at her hand as I did with Brittany's, except this girl never dropped her hand. She was still waiting for me to shake it. Reluctantly, I did.

"Er, my name is…" as I was about to spill my name, Brittany leaned in curiously. I remembered that I hadn't told her my name yet. I smirked. "My name doesn't matter."

"Ugh!" Brittany groaned, frustrated. Rachel raised her eyebrow. "She won't tell me her name." Brittany explained, sending a glare my way. My smirk grew. Rachel just rolled her eyes. She didn't seem like she wanted to get involved in this.

"Whatever. What would you girls like?" Rachel asked. The Wigglytuff behind the counter's ears perked upon hearing someone ready to order.

"I'd like Watmel smoothie." Brittany answered, then looked at me. She studied me for a moment, then turned to Rachel. "Magost tea, wouldn't you agree?" Brittany grinned at her own little rhyme, and Rachel nodded.

"Definitely Magost tea, I do agree." Rachel played along, a smile stretching across her face. I rolled my eyes at the whole exchange. Rachel turned to her Wigglytuff behind the counter to tell it our orders, but it was already busy making the drinks. Rachel just shrugged, and continued wiping the counter.

"When will Quinn be coming in?" Brittany asked Rachel. The brunette looked up with a frown on her face, then checked the clock on the wall.

"She was supposed to be in like, half an hour ago. She hasn't been answering her texts, either." Rachel's frown deepened. Brittany nodded in understanding, giving Rachel a sympathetic look. Brittany turned her attention to me.

"Quinn is Rachel's girlfriend and she co-owns the café." I noticed a ghost of a smile form on Rachel's lips as Brittany said the word girlfriend. Just as Brittany was about to continue, two drinks were placed in front of us. I slid my bag off of my shoulder, and dug around. I realized that I had no money. _Well shit, how am I going to pay?_ I'd usually have no problem with people buying me drinks, but for whatever reason, I felt bad asking Brittany to. It seemed I didn't have a choice, though, because two bills were placed on the counter, and I realized that our cups were in to-go cups. Brittany picked hers up, and slid off the chair. "Come on, we'd better go. Sun won't be up much longer, and I don't wanna be wandering the streets during the night." Brittany slid her backpack back on, and waited for me to grab my stuff. Silently, I followed after her.

"It was nice seeing you, Brittany!" Rachel called out. "And you, too, Mystery Girl!"

"You, too, Rach. Tell Quinn I stopped by and that I said hi!" Brittany called over her shoulder, and we both exited the café. It was silent between us for a while, us both taking sips of our drinks. Brittany had let all of her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, and they were all trailing behind or in front, playing with each other. It made me smile, watching them play. I couldn't help but smile a little. The anime never prepared me for this real-life experience of watching Pokemon interact and play. It was amusing. "So," Brittany broke the silence, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Since I bought you that drink-"

"You really didn't have to," I cut her off. "I do really like it though. I owe you one." I took another sip of the tea. It was delicious.

"You do owe me one. So… how about your name?" Brittany raised her eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at her, then sighed, rolling my eyes.

"It's Santana." I gave in, sipping my tea. Brittany took a sip of her smoothie, eyeing me. Finally, she spoke again.

"Santana?" she said, as if testing my name out on her tongue. "I think I like it."

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah." She smiled. We fell into a comfortable silence after that as I watched all of her Pokemon play. Her team consisted of a Tyrunt, a small, dinosaur-like creature, Glaceon, an ice type that reminded me of a cat or dog, a Ninetales, a fire fox who, obviously, had nine tails. She had a blue duck Pokemon, Golduck, who was the size of a human. She had a Meganium, of course, also a dinosaur-like creature that had petals that grew from its neck. Lastly was Manectric, an electric dog-like Pokemon. Her Glaceon took a liking to me. Just as the sun was finally beginning to set, we arrived at this small building. A wooden sign stood at the entrance of the building, "Professor Ketchum's Pokemon Lab" painted in white across it.

"We're finally here." Brittany smiled. "We can get you your first Pokemon here, probably stay the night, and in the morning we can figure out what we're going to do." Brittany explained, then began to enter the building. I looked at Brittany as if she grew two heads. _If this girl thinks we're staying together after this, she's fucking crazy._ I didn't say anything though, and followed her inside. We walked down a long hallway, doors on both sides of us. Noises and animalistic calls could be heard from within the doors. They weren't calls of pain or suffering, though. Just simple calls. "Through this door is where Professor Ketchum spends most of her time." Brittany smiled, then knocked before entering. The room was fairly small, the walls were painted white, and the only things inside the room were a desk with a computer on it, some papers that also cluttered the desk, and some sort of machine in the corner that held multiple Pokeballs in them. An elder woman was hunched over the computer at the desk, and was scribbling furiously on sheets of paper. Brittany cleared her voice.

"Er, Professor Ketchum?"

"Oh!" the woman jumped at the table, clutching her heart. She spun around, her face pale, and stared at Brittany. The colour soon returned to her face when she saw who it was. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I hadn't notice you entered. Please, come in! Don't be afraid to go wherever you'd like." The professor said with a warm smile. Brittany entered the room, then rolled her eyes at me as I stood awkwardly in the doorway. She linked her pinky with mine, then dragged me into the room. The woman looked at Brittany expectantly.

"Oh, Professor Ketchum, this is my friend, Santana." I rolled my eyes as she said friend, but stayed silent. The professor merely nodded. "She's a rookie trainer, so we were hoping that you could help us out by giving her a Pokemon to start out with?" Brittany asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. The professor chuckled, her face wrinkling near her eyes.

"Oh, stop giving me those darn eyes! Of course, Brittany! I'd love to help your friend here out. After all you've done for me, it's the least I could do." The old woman looked at Brittany with adoration in her eyes, then turned to her machine that held the Pokeballs. "Come along, dear." She said to me, and I stepped closer to the machine. "Pick any one you'd like." In front of me sat 5 Pokeballs. I had absolutely no idea what Pokemon laid within the balls, though. "

Aren't you going to tell me which Pokemon are inside those balls?" I asked in confusion. The old lady just shook her head. "Let fate decide your partner! Besides, isn't it more fun being a surprise?" the old lady smiled.

"Um, I guess so." I mumbled, then scanned the balls. Finally, I chose the 3rd one.

"Good choice!" the professor smiled. I pressed the button on the front of the ball and watched as the blinding light exploded from the ball. Out came a small, blue canine Pokemon. It shook its fur, and stood on its toes, stretching its arms out above it. Instantly, I was in love.

"Ri!" it looked around nervously, and when its eyes met mine, I could see that he knew I was meant to be his partner. Cautiously, he made his way closer to me. I bent down so I could be closer to his height, and held my hand out towards him.

"Hey, Riolu," I smiled softly, trying to ease his nerves. "I'm Santana. We're going to be partners, and I promise I will help you be nothing less than what you can be. Together, you and I will be the greatest." The Riolu seemed to be happy with my words, smiled, and placed his paw in my hands. I laughed softly, and I heard Brittany giggle. I looked up at her, giving her a glare.

"What are you laughing at?" I grumbled. She just shrugged.

"Well, in the few hours that I've known you, you seemed to be nothing but a big grouchy head. Who knew that this girl was inside of you?" she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, you don't even know me." I muttered, and picked my new partner up. I held him out at arm's length away and made a silly face. He giggled, and licked my face. Although he may not have been completely comfortable with me yet, I knew I was getting somewhere.

"Well!" the professor suddenly spoke. "Can I get you girls anything else?" she asked. Brittany bit her lip nervously and nodded.

"I was just wondering… could you give us a place to stay for the night? I promise, professor, that we'll be out at dawn!" my eyes bulged out of my head. If Brittany expected me to wake up that early, she's insane. But, of course, my mouth remained shut. The professor just smiled.

"Of course, dear! I'd love to show you to a room and chat a bit, but unfortunately I am very busy with my research. I'll have Mr. Mime show you to a spare room you two can stay in. And don't worry, you two can stay as long as you'd like!" she smiled sadly as Brittany and I exited the room.

"Thanks for the Pokemon, Professor!" I called over my shoulder as we left. I then turned to Brittany.

"So, do you even know your way around this place?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I helped build the place. I know where everything is. I know where the spare rooms are, too. Sometimes Professor forgets that I helped create this whole lab." She laughed nervously. I just nodded. We walked down the hallway once more, and took a few turns until we reached a much shorter hallway. As Brittany lead us around the hallways, I felt a small paw wrap around my hand, and I looked down to see a slightly nervous Riolu. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he smiled up at me. Just as we were about to enter a room, a male's voice called out behind us.

"Brittany!" we both turned around to see a boy stroll up a wheelchair. He had a slightly sad smile on his face. "You uh, never called me back about the date I asked you on." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Brittany seemed to avoid eye contact with the boy. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at this whole exchange.

"Er, sorry, Artie… Just been a bit busy, and uh, oh!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed, grabbing me roughly by the shoulders and pulled me in front of her. "Artie, meet my _girlfriend_, Santana!" Brittany laughed nervously. I shot her a death glare, and she replied with a pleading look that begged please play along? I raised my eye brow, then smirked. I decided I could have a little fun.

"Santana, Brittany's _girlfriend_." I smirked as Brittany's face turned bright red. Artie frowned.

"Artie Abrams, one of the professor's aides." He muttered, glancing between Brittany and I. I noticed the amount of space between Brittany and I. Grabbing her by the waist, I pulled her body close to mine, making her squeak and her face turned a brighter red. I could tell this situation was getting very awkward for her, so instead of having the fun I wanted to, I decided to cut this short.

"Look, my girlfriend and I wants to get our sweet lady love making ons, so if you could excuse us." I smirked, flinging the door open and pushing Brittany through, slapping her on the ass, causing her to squeal. The look on Artie's face was priceless. I followed Brittany into the room and shut the door behind me, locking it for effect. Brittany looked very embarrassed.

"Thanks." She said quietly. I just shrugged. The room was fairly small, but large enough to fit two beds and a dresser. The room was rather boring. "So, in that drawer, there are spare clothes and stuff. They're mostly my clothes from all of the times I stay in Berrystone. They might be a bit big on you, but not too much." Brittany shrugged, and sat on her bed. I walked over to the dresser, pull out a big, white t-shirt and put it on. After pulling my pants off and throwing them near the edge of my bed, I turned around to see Brittany already changed and staring at my legs. I cleared my throat, then smirked as she looked away, embarrassed. I would've teased her, but in that moment, I was too exhausted. I yawned loudly. "Tired?" Brittany asked as she climbed into her bed, which was closest to the door and the light switch. I nodded, and she smiled slightly. "Weird, huh? Y'know, being tired while in a dream and all." She said teasingly. "Good night, San." She yawned as she flicked the light off.

I turned my body and stared at the sealing. I had completely forgotten about this being a dream. Honestly, I was kind of disappointed. Living in the Pokemon world was secretly a dream of mine, hell, it was probably everyone's dream at some point, and actually being able to live here had been amazing, and although I'd probably never admit it, Brittany wasn't half bad. As I was thinking, I felt a small body climb up onto my bed and stand there awkwardly.

"Ri?" he asked, crawling a bit closer to me. I smiled and lifted up the covers, allowing him to cuddle up next to me. I sighed as I thought about waking up in the morning to the normal world, then looked at the little Riolu lying next to me. Although I only knew him for a few minutes, I already knew I'd miss him a lot. Letting out another deep sigh, I spoke out into the darkness.

"Good night, Britt."


End file.
